


Tokyo Beast

by pantlesschibi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Akabayashi is a little shit, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Animorphism, Beauty and the Beast, Blowjobs, Bondage, Canon - Movie, Destroying Childhoods, Dom/sub (maybe), Forced cross dressing, Half-Human, Half-animal, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russians, Self-Lubrication, Stockholm Syndrome, Trial drugs, Werewolves, Witchcraft, beastiality, enslavement, suppressant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: She looks up to meet gazes with the one responsible, narrowing her violet eyes at him; the smug smirk still plastered on his face and the carnival of animistic chuckles spill from the lackeys behind him. Monsters. His arms resting at the top of the couch as he leans back, the Glock cocked at an angle still in his hand and smoke swirling from the cigarette hanging loosely from his smirking lips. Slon's blood already soaking into the crisp white of his suit and the smell has his inner alpha rattling at its internal cage in excitement; wild and untamed.ORMy messed up version of Beauty and the Beast





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are different than normal  
> Starting off: Shiki is around 25.  
> After Prologue: Shiki 35, Izaya 17
> 
> I do not know Russian, all russian is pieced together thanks to google. if there is any miss ups from it, let me know. its my first time doing another language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks up to meet gazes with the one responsible, narrowing her violet eyes at him; the smug smirk still plastered on his face and the carnival of animistic chuckles spill from the lackeys behind him. Monsters. His arms resting at the top of the couch as he leans back, the Glock cocked at an angle still in his hand and smoke swirling from the cigarette hanging loosely from his smirking lips. Sloan's blood already soaking into the crisp white of his suit and the smell has his inner alpha rattling at its internal cage in excitement; wild and untamed.
> 
>  
> 
> OR
> 
> My very messed up version of Beauty and the Beast.

 

  
Outside it was storming, rain continues to pour and lightning illuminates the sky; wind whipping around anything or anyone in its pace. This kind of night was a classic tell-tale sign, an omen of bad things to come. And come they shall, as we sneak way into the closed-off confines of Gallery 893; the most current operations of the notorious Yakuza Awakusu-Kai.

~~~~~~  
She stands over the lanky body, his long thick limbs thrown in all directions and the smoldering black hole in his forehead leaks crimson, staining the roots of his white bangs, eyes still staring out blank and wide. She drops to her knees, thin fingertips swiping the reddening bangs from his forehead.

"Slon, что с тобой случилось(what happened to you)?" She whispers in her usual monotone voice. She gathers the body of her fallen comrade into her thin arms, the alpha in her growling viciously.

She looks up to meet gazes with the one responsible, narrowing her violet eyes at him; the smug smirk still plastered on his young face and the carnival of animistic chuckles spill from the lackeys behind him. _Monsters_. His arms resting at the top of the couch as he leans back, the Glock cocked at an angle still in his hand and smoke swirling from the cigarette hanging loosely from his smirking lips. Slon's blood already soaking into the crisp white of his suit and the smell has his inner alpha rattling at its internal cage in excitement; wild and untamed.

"Haruya Shiki," she says his name like a statement, laying the body down on the floor, being gentle with his head despite his lifeless occupation. She stands, her internal hatred never wavering as she keeps her face stoic. "Вы монстр. (You're a Monster.)" She speaks, the slightest growl breaking through her mask- his lips splitting back into an almost maniac grin.

"Ah, Miss Vorona-chan. You flatter me with your sweet tongue. No need for praises though because you will be joining him soon into the afterlife, my dear," venom flowing through his teeth, chuckling at the sour expression she gives him, taking the cigarette between his spare fingers to tip off the ever-growing ash. With a snap of his fingers, the chorus of betas ad merges from all around the couch of the snarky executive. Dangerous smirks and some donning brass knuckles and dented up baseball bats as they surround her, leaving her with no way to escape.

She holds her ground, her alpha grinning wide and teeth gleaming; finally unleashing once the first lackey charges forward finally, the others following in suite. She quickly takes them down, all laying at her feet on the ground; she unzips the top of her white and orange jumper and pulling the handgun, leveling it his head once it is un-cocked and ready to fire at will.

"Now, now. There is no need to get hasty, принцесса(princess)," he scowls, grin dropping.

Her mask starts to drop, a cocky little crook of her lips pulling back and her alpha pleased howls ignites her veins. "Ты не достойный из а быстро смерть. (You're not worthy of a quick death.) ты заслуживаешь а божественный наказание. (You deserve a divine punishment.) проклят зверь (Cursed Beast.)" Tucking the gun back in, she rubs her hands together and chants incoherently, the air around them shift and wind spiraling around her, long blonde locks swaying maddeningly. Lightning cracks in the room, tiny bolts of electricity rattling off of her skin as she continues.

Shiki lunging forward onto the ground in a sudden fit of pain, clinching at his shirt and gasping through the burn. His back arches and the sound of bones snapping is the last thing he remembers hearing until everything else goes black.  
~~~~~~~~  
He awakens, vision blurred in the peripherals. The floor is cold and hard, pulling the animistic groan from his lips causing him to tense up. He sits up, rubbing his hands into his sockets and scratching the tip of his snout.

Snout?

_Snout?!_

He starts to feel panic rush through his veins, looking down at his elongated fingers covered in a dark ebony fur and long sharp nails. his naked legs were fur covered and bones bent past the knees to stretch down into thick, stronger paws. His chest still resembled something human-ish, caving inward under his diaphragm and the defines of this muscular abs pale with the thin fur; giving a small 'thank you' as his notes that his manhood as more or less stayed the same. The small amount of excitement has his thick bushy tail wagging and the feel of muscles on the top of his head twitching; reaching to grasp two wide long ears.

"Fuck," he growls, groans of bodies around him waking up. His lackeys all look human, minus the ears and tails of their own half transformations.

 "What the fucking hell," one hisses out. 

 _"Shiki no dono,"_ the familiar voice pulls him to look up at the redhead, his mutations of donning dull orange fox ears with black tips with a matching bush tail.

 "Mizuki, where did that witch take us?"

"It appears to be some sort of abandon castle, Boss. I was up first so I got to get a good look at it, but it seems that there is some sort of force field around the whole place. I could only make it about a mile outside of the castle before being transported back here. That Baba Yaga sure did a number on us, didn't she?"

I hear the faint whispering of her voice, the room stills and tense. "Shiki-san. доказывать ты можешь изменение, что вы Можно люблю а также проклятие будет лифт. (Prove that you can change, that you can love and the curse will be lifted.)" The voice dissolves and gust of wind rushing past.

"Yes, she has..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baba Yaga is a Russian witch.
> 
> The Gallery is named after the Etymology of how the Yakuza formed the name via the card game of Oicho-Kabu.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give kind of a character break down:  
> Beast- Shiki  
> Belle-Izaya  
> Gaston- Shizuo  
> Lefou- Shinra  
> Lumière- Akabayashi  
> Cogsworth- Aozaki
> 
> These are very much loosely based, just kind of giving a general idea roll for them. If that makes sense at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ten Years Later

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sidewalk crumbles, dust and chunks of asphalt cloud up from the twisted metal embedded into it.  The sound of running footsteps are heard emerging from the cloud- the small raven boy speeding out of it, laughter spilling from his lips as the angry blonde charges after him, hot on his heels.  

"Shizu-chan~ Just give it up already, you know you will never catch me~," He sings, spinning around the yield sign with a smirk cutting across his face and turning to dash around the corner as soon as the blonde swings his fist, only hitting the air. The vicious growl brings forth the bubbling laughter of the other, wind rushing around the shorten black jacket of his school uniform. 

"Iii~zaaa~yaaa. Stay still so I can smash you, damn flea!" snarling, the yield sign bends and mends in the fist of the blonde- heart racing and inner alpha howling as the sign is ripped from its cement posting and flying through the air as it misses its target by only a few centimeters. Izaya takes the few extra seconds he gains from Shizuo slowing down to throw the sign to dash down a side alley, jumping on top of the dumpster and for the escape ladder leading to the roof just as he rounds the corner after him. Izaya makes it to the top, looking down at the young alpha- the maniac grin covering his face ear to ear.

"Well, my dear monster. As much fun as this has been, I really should be heading out~ Do me a huge favor and get hit by a car, kay~ Bye- bye~," Running off without a second glance back, he hears the angered scream of his name and the joy welling up in his chest. He continues along the rooftops, stopping as the heat burns in the pit of his stomach and the inner omega whimpers out. Cursing, he gathers himself up and changes route- heading more inward into Ikebukuro. 

Flipping open his cell phone, he scrolls until he is hovering over the name of interest and pushing send.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

_"Hello, my favorite pain in the ass~ How may I help you this afternoon~,"_ The voice chirps from the other side.

"Yes, and Hello to you, my favorite necrophiliac friend~ How's trying to bone that corpse of yours?" grinning as he hears the other huff.

 _"Yes, well, at least I have half a chance to getting laid."_ There was a slight pause.  _"Though if you weren't so hell-bent on pissing off Shizuo, I'm sure you would be on a fast track to getting there yourself. You know he likes you, right?"_

 _"_ Ha, Shizu-chan liking me, that's farcical. If that  _monster_ likes me, then I'm the Queen of England."

_"Well, more like the Queen of Tokyo."_

Grunting unimpressed, "Really? Is that your sad attempt at a gay joke?" Shaking his head as if the other could actually see his disappointment. "Anyways, I'm stopping by for my suppressants. Ja~" Phone snapping shut and sliding into his back pocket, grabbing hold of the escape route and making his way quickly down them. Slipping in and out of alleys, surveying his surrounds for the monstrous blonde and ignore the looks he gets when another roll of heat hits him.

*~*~*~*

"How long should these last? The last batch didn't last but for a couple days. " He inspects the small capsule, twisting of his fingertips. "The last thing I need is to be screwing myself through the last bit of my heat- annoying and embarrassing." Narrowed eyes meeting rolling ones.

"These should get you through your heat and then some. Don't worry about it, I have the utmost confidence in this batch. My sweet dearest Celty helped me perfect it~," Shinra purrs wide dopey grin on his face at the thought of his beloved.

Izaya hums, eyeing the small capsule carefully before popping it into his mouth and swallowing dry- cringing at the taste of plastic and the slight powder residue. "Now, take these twice a day for a week- even if it seems like your heat has stopped. There is still the chance of getting the tail end of your heat delayed. If your heat lasts longer than two weeks then we need to look into getting you to the hospital cause there could be something wrong." Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tossing the unmarked bottle to his friend- stuffing it into his pants pockets and standing to leave. Phone flipping open to scroll through emails.

"Thank you very much, my kind sir~ Well, I shall be on my way now, I have to head to work. Kine-senpai is working me like a dog lately. Bye"

"Be careful ~"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "The details are all here for you. Even for your age, I expect you should be able to complete the task. Should take you a few days to complete so I would pack for it. I'll have your classes covered for and pay your expenses."  The bald yakuza smiled, placing the envelope in the small hands of the teenager. He returns with a cocky smirk, flipping through the pages.

"So what's the catch? Why pay so much just to have me scope out the abandoned castle?" Quirking an eyebrow.

"We have information that some of our brothers have been spotted at the location since they went missing almost a decade ago, we figured to follow it up. I couldn't think of anyone better than you for the job," he praises.

"Now, now~ No need buttering me up. I'll do it anyways. But I want half up front, and not a cent less. Deal?"

"Deal," Line grins, pulling out the wad of notes.

Taking the envelope and money, he leaves, grinning. He flips open his phone once he is outside and sending a text.

_To Shinra: My dearest friend, would you do me the favor of watching my darling pain in the asses. I got a job and it will require my absences for a few days. I have money for them and for you to watch them. I'll drop them by in the morning. Kay! Thanks ~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, please leave comments or kudos. And criticing would be helpful. Thank you very much.


	3. Two

"Shizuo-kun. I didn't know he was going anywhere either until about an hour ago. He said it should only be a couple of days, so it should be fine. It isn't as fast acting as you might think. If it was, then he would notice the change- you just have to give it time." Shinra pinches the bridge of his nose with an irritated sigh.

Shizuo sits on the couch beside the bespectacled boy, annoyed and a bit flustered; tapping his fingers rapidly on his knees out of irritation. "Yeah, and what if it does work faster than thought and he comes back falling for some other Alpha," He growls.

"We have been through this. This isn't some kind of love potion for him, it's not going to make him fall for the first Alpha to walk in his line of sight. Over time, and I mean time more than an hour or a day or a week, or hell, even a month's time. It's unclear, but it will keep his heat at bay so he won't notice any changes but it will start to make his omega side more vulnerable to accepting the want and need for an Alpha- its your job to make sure you are present as much as possible so that it will end up being you, not some other joke." He explains, for what feels like the 30th time; just hoping that the dimwitted blonde next to him finally absorbs the information- feeling the slightest guilt at trying to play matchmaker for his ravened friend. "He still doesn't know that you know he is an Omega, he is under the impression you think he is just a pest and a Beta; like me. So he shouldn't notice anything as long as you keep your mouth shut about it and just follow the plan we had laid out."

Sighing deeply, "Are you understanding any of this?"

"Yes? Basically, I need to be around him at all times and beat the fuck out of any Alpha's that come along. I can do that," He grins, balling his fist up as a statement piece.

Groaning with a shake of his head, "Well, I guess that is progress- Now let me start again, maybe if I talk slower or draw a diagram you will get it," he rolls his eyes again, starting to explain again the details of their plan to chemically rewrite Orihara Izaya into falling in love with the destructive Alpha, Heiwaijima Shizuo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That Next Morning

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks for watching them for me, Shinra-kun. I know it's short notice and all, but I really need this job- it will keep us feed and bills paid for the next few months, and there isn't any telling when Mom and Dad will be back from America." Izaya lays the two small girls down on the couch, still asleep from the very early morning hour. He puts their backpacks in the spare guest room and hands Shinra an envelope of money. "There is plenty in here for the girls to eat or do whatever they want. Try not to let them go crazy cause some of this is to feed us for the next month. Also, here is you pay for watching them," He counts out a few bills and hands it to him.

"Thanks, they are in good hands. They love me and I know they will just be head over heels for my dearest, lovely Celty. She is just so wonderful with children, one day I'm going to marry her and we will have like 100 little babies of our own, just think mahha ffuu brriiim," The rambling is cut off with the raven's hand clamped to his mouth, shaking his head.

"Whatever, lover boy. Keep your fantasies to yourself." He lets go, grabbing his own bag.

"You got you pills, right?"

"Yes, Mom. I have my pills," He mocks, heading for the apartment door.

"Just making sure. I don't want to have you coming back and knocked up by some dead-beat Alpha one night stand," He grins, Izaya shivering in disgust at the thought.

"Not happening. Take care of the girls. Kine-senpai is waiting for me, so I must go. If you see that monster, tell him something for me."

"What?" He tilts his head to the side, curiously.

He throws up his middle finger as he heads out the door, Shinra grabbing his sides as he busts out in laughter.

Grinning as the other one is completely gone. "Well, Izaya-kun. You really shouldn't tease that hormonal block-head. He might just take you literally."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The car ride was long, they have been driving for at least over an hour now; driving into some backwoods part of the country that Izaya didn't even know existed. Trees looming over with the peering of morning light through the gaps of branches and the running of wild deer and bubbling of rushing creeks not far from the dirt makeshift road they were traveling along.

"So where is this at exactly, Senpai?" He glances up at the bald man, a nervous half smile on his lips as he grips his seat belt; almost childlike.  The unusual anxiety coursing through him, the bouncing of his knee from his nerves not hiding his inner turmoil in the least.

"Oh, it isn't too much longer up here. Maybe another ten minutes at the most. Everything will be fine, calm down. Who knows how reliable this source is anyways." He tries to comfort the boy, placing his hand firmly but gently on the bouncing knee. "Look, I know it will be a bit spooky, but it will take a few days to search the place out for any clues or information. So, don't rush- maybe it will be just as simple as they are there and we can leave quickly. Here, take this just in case. Give us both a piece of mind," he hands the Omega the flick blade, giving him a soft smile.

"Thanks, this does help a lot." He eyes the knife, testing its weight and flicking it in and out, testing how quickly he can draw it out and lunge forward; smirking at his quick reflexes. 

As they passed by a large gnarly tree, twisting and turning in all directions; a chill runs straight up his spine and shivers, grasping his arms to stop himself. The feeling of dread washing over him like a spell and he feels like he might even be sick if they don't stop driving soon. Kine seems unfazed, staring ahead and turning right down another dirt road. A few moments later the sickness subsides, feeling relief from that but the pit feeling of dread still settles in his stomach and knotting in his throat as he stays silent the rest of the ride.

They roll up to a large iron gate, it's closed but unchained. The connecting pillars guarded by two statue gargoyles- bat-life wings tucked at their shoulder blades and fangs baring in snarls. He shivers, the very medieval entrance leaves him less confident than he was moments before. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, he glances at Kine.

"Go ahead. You have my number, call if you find anything or need me to get you. I believe in you, Orihara-kun." 

Izaya nods, blushing at the praise from his senpai and gripping tight onto his backpack. He pushes his way through the gate, closing it slightly as he goes in and tries to stop his shaking when he hears the car pulling away-alone.

 He walks through the large open yard and through what once must have been a proud and beautiful garden- now a dark, lifeless wasteland of stone and statues, vines growing up and around everything it touches. In the center is a water-less waterfall, a Greek-inspired statue of a woman in loose garments with a single breast hanging out holding a vase over her shoulder- where he assumes the water would fall from. He finds the statue eerie, but beautiful and secretly yearns to see it in all its former glory.

Finally, he makes it to the large wooden doors, long vertical door handles the length of his forearm and a looped gothic style knocker above the right handle. He grasps the loop tightly in his sweaty palms, closing his eyes shut as he knocks it against the connecting metal- the knock rattling the door, loud and echoing.  After the third knock, the door jars slightly and he pushes it open to be welcomed by emptiness.

 


	4. Three

The castle looked to be abandoned, dust and cobwebs everywhere and no actual light fixtures around to see very far into the dwelling. Izaya quickly pulls out his cell phone and turn on the flashlight, advancing into the large round entrance way with caution. Space was dim and wide opened, a small antique table with a large mirror hanging overhead- a dusty water pitcher and turn over cups sit unused on it. He swipes his finger through the thick dust, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Ew," he mumbles, whipping his hands on him of his shirt. He turns to face a wide-open archway-a gasp leaving his lips at the vast room and never-ending ceilings looming over him. In front was, what must have been once, an elegant stairway that was wide-mouthed, ascending to a platform and in the middle junction, split off to continue up left and right. The flooring and stairs was a dim, dirty light gold with the make out of prints of both his shoes and various prints of animals that seem to have come and gone throughout the room. He balls his hands into fists, praying (not that he would ever admit to it) that there weren't any animals in here- at least, _not a dog_.

To the right side of him was another, smaller, archway- he carefully made his way into the room, noticing it must have been used as both a lounge room and a study; large desk in the corner with dust-coated volumes and papers stacked and scattered over the table top. The centerpiece was, without a doubt, the rustic stone fireplace - a lounge sofa and bearskin rug were positioned in front of it. Running his hand across the stone mantel, freezing up at the warmth under his fingertips; the stone temperature rising slightly the lowly he went towards the insert.

 _Someone has used this recently_... Izaya shivers despite the warmth gracing the soft flesh of his fingertips. Hesitantly, his eyes are shifting across the dark of the room- landing on the silhouette of the large window covered with thick, dark drapes. He caresses the heavy fabric, grasping onto the folds and giving a struggled pull until it opens up, the onset of bright sunlight is harsh and assaulting and the air thick with dust causes him to let out a small cat-like sneeze, the dust floating in the rays of light. Rubbing his nose with the back of his sleeve and pocketing his phone, he rushes over to the large desk he saw when he came into the room. He begins to search through the countless books and papers on the table top.

Looking through the volumes on the table, starting with the most recently used. _Fairy Tales, Russian Folklore, Children's stories_... He mumbles off the title of each book, most in English or Russian- Izaya knowing just enough of both languages to be able to understand most of the text. Once the books seem useless, he moves over to searching through drawers- nothing notable in both that or the stacks of loose papers.

  
Sighing - _This is all useless information here_...stopping his train of thought as he lifts up the last sheet of paper to relieve secret marks underneath. Four long, jagged and splintered off slices deeply embedded and running at slightly different lengths parallel to each other from the center of the desk to the edge. His stomach is dropping as he traces over the assaulted wood, cold sweat on the back of his neck.

  
"What the hell..," he whispers, another thought comes to mind that is causing him to swallow down a swirl of panic- _what if whatever left this is still here?_

  
With a shake of his head, he leaves the room, pulling out his light again and slowly making way up the stairs- his attention catching a small animistic yelp and a flash of pale orange scattering through the shadows and up the left side of stairs. Though startled, he calls out the blur of color- nervously grasping the strap to his backpack.

  
"Hello? Is someone there?"

  
He hears the Yelp-like sound again, more distant and turning at the platform to head left up the lengthy steps to a long hallway- at the end was a stone wall with a heavy metal door jarred and the phantom of orange squeezing its way through the opening of the heavy door and up the spiraling of stone steps- leading up to one of two towers that Izaya took little notice of upon arrival. He picks up the pace, the flash of his phone bouncing around as he moves to catch up to the creature and panting.

  
He slows as he starts passing by empty, open cell doors- almost dungeon like but not underground. The cells themselves were quite small, only a couple meters wide with a thick hay-like bedding and a small barred window letting in some light, casting shadows along the stone walls. He continues up, passing two more cells that were all similar to the first, with little to no difference to be seen. Finally, reaching the top- noticing that it leads into a dead end- one last cell, he sees the orange in the far corner- the light coming through the windows at the top of the tower were brighter and he can make out more within the rooms than before.

  
Putting his phone away, he walks into the cell slowly and quietly dropping to one knee and pulling a wrapped up sandwich from his bag, calling out the to the creature. "Hey, little guy. Are you hungry? Come, come," he clicks his tongue to get the animals attention and it works, the animal slowly makes way to him and the outstretched hand of offerings. He smiles, seeing the animal was a fox, no bigger than a medium size dog but bigger than the alley cats he feeds near his house.

  
It comes close enough to him, sniffing at the offered meal with a soft yelp and gently placing its teeth onto the soft bread and sliding it out of his hand with ease. Watching the animal scarf down the pieces, offering more once it is gone- giggling at the hungry animal. Once it finishes, Izaya extends his hand; letting the animal sniff and lick at the tips of his fingers before he braves and runs a nervous hand down the smooth, bristled fur of the fox's head and neck- keeping a guarded glance for if the animal starts to show signs of discomfort or irritation.

  
The soft, content yelps puts Izaya at ease and he pets down his back, the fox playfully rolling onto his back with his tongue hanging out - almost like a dog, but not quite- _It's not a dog, just a fox,_ he reminds himself, scratching over the playful critters bony fur covered chest and down to its belly, his whole palm almost completely covering the animals stomach as he rubs and pets- the fox giving out happy pants.

  
Izaya tenses up as he hears a chuckle at the gated entrance to the cell, whipping his head around in fear to stare up at the..man? He is a large, solid build man in a black button-up and matching slacks with black hair and scars running along the sides of his face and across his forehead. He looked to be the late 30s, but what really frightened Izaya wasn't the man or the sly smirk on his face but the twitching feline-like ears on his head and the frantically swaying tail leveled at his hips.

  
The raven gasps, his inner Omega tensing up as if in danger- "Who are you?" He asks the tremble in his voice was well noticed by the feline Beta- grinning widely at the boy's reactions to him.

  
"Shu Aozaki, boy; and what's your name?"

  
"Um, Orihara Izaya-sir," he mumbles, his fingers trembling on the soft belly of the fox laying next to him.

  
"Tsk. Akabayashi, stop toying with the boy," He smirks, looking down at the boy and the animal.

  
_Wait, who's Akabayashi? Isn't that one for the messing Yakuza members I remember reading about from the file? Where could he be-_ , his train of thought is cut off by the rise of his hand next to him and the puff of smoke at his hips; the soft, warm fur under his fingertips shift to lean muscles of a man. He gasps at the naked redhead next to him with twitching fox ears and a bushy tail, panting with his arms crossed behind his head and a devious smirk on his lips, freshly healed scar running over his eye and down the length of his face. Looking lower, Izaya now noticing his hand is only centimeters from the mans half- harden manhood and he snatches his hand away quickly and rushes to the other side of the cell, back to the wall and heart racing; the blush burning his cheeks and frantically rubbing his hand on to his shirt like it was dirtied.

  
"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the..." He keeps muttering to himself, blinking hard as if they would just disappear in front of his eyes.

  
The redhead ignores the boys' dilemma, narrowing his eyes at the dark haired man and smirks, "Man, Shu-Shu. You got to be such a cock block, don't you? I almost had him right where I needed until you came in with that smug ass kitten grin- real manly by the way, with the cute tail sway; what's next, you going to start purring at him, too? Real bad-ass, _Aoi Akuma_." The other snorts.

  
"Yes, because you were so close to having that boy jerking that tiny little bunch of fluff you call a dick- whatever. And I'm not a kitten, I'm a fucking leopard, asshole." He growls, Izaya whimpers and Akabayashi grins- soon getting a face full of cloth as Aozaki throws a pair of slacks at him. He groans and stands up, sliding them on-the boy trying to look anywhere but the bare ass in front of him- blushing harder. He gets the pants up, making sure his tail pulled gently through the hole cut out in them.

  
Turning to the boy, the redhead smirks and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Orihara-chan. I'm Mizuki Akabayashi- thanks for the meal, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Chapter completed. If you liked, comment and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to update, hit a block or something. ^_^

Izaya can't make sense of anything. Nothing at all. _The fox was a man or was the man a fox? And what's with the guy within the cat getup? Is this some kind of joke, is this a test from Kine-senpai? If so, haha, good laugh but I'm done._ Izaya grabs his bag, pushing past the redhead whom just flashes him a cocky smirk.

"I see, so this was all a joke, right? Let's have a laugh at Orihara, I get it, but if you excuse me- I'm leaving since you guys are clearly not missing." He narrows his eyes, attempting to squeeze past the feline man only to have his way blocked. 

"Where do you think you're going? This isn't a joke, plus I'm sure the boss will be wanting to know about this."  He hisses, the spotted tail flipping through the air. The bigger man covers the entrance almost in whole due to his build and size, arms crossed and a smirk on his face making the jagged scars on his left cheek rise. Glaring, the teen boy tries shoving past the larger man only to be pushed back into the cell; a deep roaring growl residing from his throat as Izaya stumbled to the ground, narrowing those ruby eyes up at him. "Let's take him to Haruya-sama.  Let him choose what to do with the boy," Aozaki mumbles, Akabayashi shrugging and pulling Izaya up by his arm to stand, the tight grip on his upper arm making him yelp softly as strong fingers dig into the soft flesh of the underside his upper arm.

He grabs at the wrist, trying to pry off the offending hand and its death grip on his extremity. "Get off me!" He growls out, continuing to pry at the hand and fingers causing his discomfort. The tingle of panic working its way up his spine and tensing at his shoulders as he attempts to keep his composure. He masks his discomfort, smirking up at his captor with a flash of teeth. "Now, I'm asking only one more time. Get off me, monster~" purring through his clenched teeth, cursing that he slides his knife into the back pocket of his captured side.

He huffs out a laugh, jerking the boy up close. His good eye swirling with amusement and his breath hot against his ear- the visual recoil from the boy making his grin spread wider. "I don't think you understand the situation you are in right now, _sweetheart~_. And it isn't nice to call people names. If you want a monster, I can give you one." He bares his teeth some, the canines slightly elongated and over-biting his bottom teeth. 

Swallowing hard, Izaya retorts back- snappy. "I know all about _monsters,"_ flashes of a certain blonde come to mind instantly, almost wishing he was with that monster instead of the current. Shaking his head of the thought, "I'm not afraid of you. I know how to deal with monsters, what is one more to add to the pot."

Growling, Akabayashi is shoving him forward, Aozaki leading the way down the steps of the cell tower- Izaya struggling fruitlessly and spitting out snarky insults and witty comments which go ignored or laughed at. After minutes of being dragged and yanked, they stop in front of the large solid door, the archway reaching higher than any he has ever seen before. The solid wooden door was hinged in iron- cast and bolted. Deep slashes bored into the wood, deep and jagged- resembling the similar markings on the desk from the downstairs study. 

Izaya shakes subconsciously, gnawing on his bottom lip to keep his knees from knocking together as the fear starts to consume him little by little, muscles flexing from his panic. His heart races, the vast array of imagines of what fate awaits him behind this door brings a tremble to his breath.  _Please, no. I want to leave... I need to get out of here._ His eyes shifting around, any means of an escape and he will take it.

He doesn't get far into the thought before the door is pushed open and the ravened boy is shoved in, the two blocking his way as they stand in front of the door and close it behind them. Izaya on his hands and knees, the weight of his backpack didn't help him with keeping balance as he teetered over himself clumsily- neither did the tremble in his thighs or his quiver in his bony knees, knocking together from the force of the redheads push. 

He lifts his gaze, the room was large and wide, ceilings reaching high to the heavens. Candlelight illuminates the room but barely as the windows undrawn are covering the natural shine from the morning sun. There's a large decorative rug that lays at his feet and expanse the length of the room to roll hidden behind curtains and drapes that hang from the walls and ceilings, giving only silhouettes to the form of what mysteries lie behind them.

"Shiki no Danna." Akabayashi clears his throat and addressed the room- he knows he is here, _he is always here._ "We found someone in the castle- a boy."

The slightest breeze chills the room, the sheer but thick drapes shifting marginally. The teen boy shivers uncontrollably, he can feel his inner Omega whimpering in fright, withdrawing and curling tight inside. So tight that he feels the pressure of entity against his chest, and with the panic and fear already curling its venom into his veins causes a restriction of his delicate lungs, stealing the breath right from him. Gasping silently and hands clutching against the cold, harden floors.

After a moment, the room began to stir alive with a haunting snarl. A large darken figure seen through the drapes, stretching and standing tall-Izaya gasps and whimpers- the sheer height of whatever was emerging towards them was impressive and terrifying, and he isn't sure if he should be scared for his life or fascinated by whatever this may be. The closer it got, the stronger the scent came with it, wafting like an incoming fog- the scent of power and dominance- _scent of an Alpha_. Izaya leans forward imperceptibly, sniffing in the musk- the powerful pheromones are overwhelming his senses and his Omega whimpers in submission- not sure if from the scent enticing him or from the sheer panic and fear that is still racking through him. He pulls away, for however hard it is for him to, and tries to replace his mask and not give away his identification as a male Omega, one of the very few to even be in Japan, currently. He hopes that the suppressants are working, he took them before coming here but it is only his second dose. He tightens his abdomen as the muscles flex and quivers, and clenching his thighs shut, pressing them hard together in hopes to stop any possible leak of his heated slick- precautionary measures, of course.

The waiting was driving him mad, as whatever, stalked closer; its large bulky shape becoming sharper in an image after ever shed of fabric it passed by. Finally, emerging through the darkness and into the glow of light from the candles randomly burning and melting their permanent residence on to tabletops and dressers- out sets a wolf, vicious and feral in appearance. But not, at least not with its vertical stance and the way human clothing stand on its frame. The slacks fastened with a belt, though the edges and waistline were tattered and the white button up laid open to reveal the harden muscle underneath it.

Looking at the beast in front of him, he wanted to laugh, to some way find all of this comical but the dangerous aura and powerful pheromones radiating off this monstrous being cut him short at the tongue- pressing his lips in a tight line and eyebrows kneed together as he forced himself to stay silent and try to gain some form of control over himself. The beastly wolf head was covered in a dark grey- almost black, thick fur and long snout and ears and the irritated swing of his tail as he comes to stand over the cowering teen at his feet.

"What is the meaning of this," the voice booms, rough and throaty- as if his voice hadn't been using for a while, looking up at the two subordinates.

 Aozaki meets eyes with the grey orbs of the beastly executive. "We found the boy roaming the castle, Haruya-sama."

 The wolf, Haruya Shiki as Izaya recalls the name from the file, leans down to observe him- his long fingers reaching and grabbing hold of his chin so he can look the ravened teen in the eyes; the most beautiful shade of garnet he had ever seen, moist but sharp with the fluttering of thick lashes encasing them. Shiki can't stop the growl in his throat, thick with dominance and attraction, leaving him almost salivating.

His lips pull back into a toothy grin and breathing hot over his cheek and he can feel the trembling of his jaw on his palm. "And what is your name, boy?" fingers tightening as he looks away from the alpha, the sharp nails starting to dig pinpoints into his cheek.

He gasps, eyes jerking back to look up at the wolfs. He whispers his name, ashamed of his own crumbled composure. 

"Orihara, huh?" Smirking wickedly down at the boy, "Oh, I'm sure there's something we can use him for. Right, boys?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagined Shiki looking like: the were alphas of Remnant: Kemonohito Omegaverse
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> pic- http://avatar.mkklcdnv2.com/avatar_manga/19152-remnant_kemonohito_omegaverse.jpg


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Denrinko for Beta/editing this chapter for me! ^_^ :3
> 
> Also, Akabayashi is very handies. :3

The time grows later into the afternoon, as the sun begins to shift its position across the land and shadows danced from one side to the other. The raven teen swallows hard, his Adam's apple rubbing roughly against the press of thick leather, the soft clanking of the chains behind his neck from their attachment to the collar gracing his delicate throat. His sighs of discontentment are overly-exaggerated. He pushes up off his knees from the hard, cold floor of the monster's lair, glaring at the connection of the chain to the rail of the large bed in the backside of the bedroom. The glaring crimson shifts to the nightstand that is just outside of his reach, containing his backpack and knife.

 

He leans forward, stretching out as far as possible with fingertips reaching out and his other hand grasping the collar in order not to strangle himself. He keeps pushing himself to go forward, his fingertips just brushing against the strap of the bag that is just far enough away that the goal is unachieved. Izaya relaxes back, catching his breath from the near self-strangulation and massages the front of his throat under the tight leather binding.

 

A chuckle is heard behind him, the scowl on Izaya's face now from annoyance as he turns to narrow his eyes at the fox. Akabayashi's leaning against the wall, a playful smirk on his lips as he continues watching the teen boy struggle and fail with each of his attempts. "Are you going to help me out or just be an annoyance over there?" Izaya continues to glare up at the older man, the fox ears twitching and tail swaying with excitement. His slacks still hanging loose on his hips and the deep red button up lays open.

 

"Well, I could help- if the said person in need of help- begged for it." His lips stretching back further and pushes off the wall to stride right in front of the boy, grasping both his wrist in his palms. "Beg me for it. Surely there must be something of importance inside if you are willing to hang yourself over it the last half hour," he purrs, speaking directly into Izaya's ear, rolling of heated breath across the side of his neck making him shudder in disgust, attempting to pull away without dropping his mask.

 

"I have to say that I haven't a clue what you mean, Mutt-chan~ Perhaps I am just hungry and would like to actually like to eat the rest of my food since I so selflessly gave half of it to you. Rude and ungrateful ~," Izaya purrs, standing his ground to the older man, hands balled into fists and locking the muscles of his arm in order keep the other from pulling him anymore by the wrists.

 

Akabayashi keeps his smirk plastered to his face, lips stretching and the tips of pearly white fangs slipping past. "Ah~ You were so very generous, however shall I repay you~ I wonder~," he licks his lips, making the boy inwardly cringe. After a moment, the older man lets go of his wrists suddenly with the slightest push and barks out a laugh, pulling away from the boy. "Oh. Boy, you look like you're 30 seconds from pissing yourself. Hah. You really don't like being touched, do you~?" he purrs.

 

Turning away, rubbing his wrists as he scowls. "Like hell I was, old man." His voice is a low mumble but clearly caught with the excellent hearing of his fox ears.

 

"Well, that wasn't very nice, Iza-chan~ And to think I was going to get the bag for you," giving a fake pout as he waltzes over to the nightstand and snatching the bag up, moving out of reach before Izaya could even reach out to grab for it himself. He grits his teeth and narrows his eyes at the redhead as he starts to unzip the top, settling in a plush, embroidered chair- legs were thrown over the arm and dangling. 

 

"It's rude to go through other people's things," he hisses, taking a deep annoyed breath.  _It's okay, as long as he doesn't feel the lining, he won't be able to find them. Maybe he will get bored and just leave the bag within reach as long as he finds nothing of interest...shit. Shit, damn it._ He internally cursing to himself as he remembers he has one of his 'undercover' outfits packed in there in case he was in need of it at some point in time during his visit.

 

Akabayashi slowly pulls out things, tossing a bottle of water and a packed sandwich onto the bed for the teen. "There, now shut up brat and eat." But he doesn't stop there as he proceeds to pull out clothing and toiletries, phone, headphones, chargers, notebooks, etc. He freezes with a confused look on his face which only twists back to a teasing grin as he pulls the lacy garments from the bag. He holds up both items, one in each hand; a matching pair of red and black lace panties and bra, making sure they sway from his fingertips. "Now, what would a nice, young boy like yourself be doing with these, I wonder? You wouldn't be a panty thief now, would you?"

 

"Shut up, monster. I'm no pervert!" He snaps, teeth clinched but the blush of embarrassment paints his cheeks as he defends himself.

 

"Oh really? Maybe a fetish, then? Perhaps you even wear them yourself?" Izaya's mouth snaps shut, turning away some. The redhead roaring out in laughter. "Oh god, really? And you said you weren't a pervert. Liar~"

 

Izaya balls up his fists by his sides, face turning a deep crimson. "Shut your mouth. I'm an informant, so I use it to get information. That's all. Now, shut it and give me my stuff."

 

With a curious gleam in his eye, Akabayashi smirks as he looks more in the bag to find the flowery dress and wig that completed Izaya's 'outfit'. Thoughts swirling in his head, he grins wider- dropping the bag to the ground and carrying the complete outfit and dropping it on the end of the bed next to the boy. "Put it on, Iza-chan~"

 

"No."

 

Reaching out quickly and grabbing the boys chin firmly, making it so he can only look at him. "Either put it on, or I'll put it on you myself- and I will make sure I am not very gentle about it either~" The towering redhead stepping further into his personal space and using his body to press Izaya up against the bedpost. Swallowing hard and clenching his teeth, not wanting to give in but realizing that he is at a complete disadvantage here.

If only he had his knife and wasn't chained and padlocked to this bed, _I go toe to toe with Shizu-chan every day, I could easily have taken down this joke. I'm not sure what he could do to me, all my defenses are stripped away. I can't run or jump and I don't have my knife or else I'd plunge it straight into this monster's guts. Do the world and my precious humans all a favor._

 

Glaring up at the man he mumbles 'fine' under his breath. "I want my bag in exchange though," He demands, standing on whatever ground he can possibly find. He needs those pills, especially if he was going to be around that _monstrous alpha_. He eventually agrees and turns to give him the slightest bit of privacy.

Sighing, he slides out of his sweater- luckily the neck is loose enough to slide down his body otherwise he wouldn't be able to remove it with the chain in the way- not that he would mind the extra clothing to stay on. The garment drops to the ground and soon does his pants- waiting to change underwear last so the perverted fox beside him wouldn't get a chance to see him. Standing there in just his underwear brings a blush to his cheeks. Reluctantly, he slips on the small bra, adjusting it to fit perfectly over his own nipples- the cups are small so they need little to no filling, depending on how firm he would want them to be. Next, steps into the black floral dress, its narrow waist and flowing out loosely at the hips to the top of his hairless knees and the long sleeves cutting off just above his elbows.

 

Izaya peeks over his shoulder, making sure Akabayashi isn't looking at him. _Pervert_. He quickly slides his boxer briefs down his skinny legs, grimacing as he feels the slide of slick on the back of his thighs and the tight dull heat in his belly. Trying not to panic, he cleans himself up quickly and slides on the panties, making sure to adjust his manhood to comfortably rest within the confines of the lace garment. Finishing, he puts on the wig, patting down the sides of it before he clears his thought, indicating that he is finished. Izaya feels nervous as he turns around, cheeks covered in a blush again as he gives him a dark look, licking his lips hungrily. His figure towering over the smaller one, moving closer until Izaya's thighs hit the edge of the bed.

 

"Now, now. Don't you look like a pretty little thing," he coos, running fingers along the sharp collarbones on display, removing the wig and tossing it? "Ah, much better now." Akabayashi purrs in the back of his throat, enjoying the view of the appetizing creature just under the pads of his fingertips, reveling in the trembling skin and the crimson blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Hands running up the slender neck, over the collar and back down again. Izaya is nervous, his heartbeat is racing and veins on fire with anxiety- but is worse is the swirl of heat taking grip and the shift of slick inside him. He isn't sure if the new pills are just not working or if it’s because somewhere in the castle lays the alpha, whose pheromones as so powerful that they overpower the strength of the suppressant.

 

With the fox's quickness, he swiftly pushes him down and crawling over him as if he was his prey. Izaya trembles, eyes wide and he tries backing away but is pinned down to the mattress, panting pleading with his eyes, his inner omega whimpering in fright. Akabayashi shifts, gathering both Izaya's wrist in one hand and putting them above the raven’s head and his free hand running up the side of his thigh, growling in the back of his throat as his cock stirs awake and pressing his growing problem into Izaya’s inner thigh, moaning low at the contact.

 

Izaya whimpers, not liking at all where this is heading. The beta fox brings his mouth to his neck, kissing and lick and nipping at the little bits of exposed flesh that the collar doesn't cover- an accidental moan passing the pink lips of the raven, scowling himself internally and pressing lips into a hard line.

 

His hands pushing the bottom of the dress up his thighs, groping his inner thighs and pleased when Izaya squeaks. Suddenly, there's a clearing of the throat and in reply, they received a glare and a throaty growl. "What now Aozaki?" Akabayashi snaps, not enjoying that he was being cockblocked yet, again.

 

 Smirking, he crosses his arms. "As much as it would be entertaining to watch as you sexually harass that boy, Haruya-sama requests the boy be brought to the study, now."

 

Akabayashi growls in disappointment and Izaya sighs in relief as the fox releases him and crawls off the bed, his cock now hardened and aching. "You owe me, Aozaki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, if you are enjoying this feel free to comment or kudo!~
> 
> Also, Denrinko has a Durarara Fan Server over on Discord that you guys should join and check out! Me and her are over there, we post pictures, chat, talk fanfic, help with fanfic stuff, creative talk, the whole 9!
> 
> Be sure to join us at: https://discord.gg/zAFeVDC
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again!!! ^_^


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for all my stories being late updates. But here is a chapter, finally!

"Wait!" Izaya squeaks out, on his hands and knees on the plush bed- his hand reaching out and grabbing the redhead's wrist. Akabayashi turns, looking at the boy, the sleeve of his dress slipping further off his slender shoulder as he looks up at him with big red eyes.

"What," he buffs out- Aozaki giving a slightly annoyed grunt behind them, not wanting to keep his boss waiting much longer.

"My bag," he whispers, letting go of the wrist. "You said I could have it. Please, I have medication for my....heart, in there." He lies, hoping the man-fox will believe him enough to let him have it.

With a sigh, he shrugs and tosses him the bag from its place on the chair, the chain clunking together as he lunges forward to catch it. He rips it open, pulling out the bag of pills from their hiding spot in the lining and pulling out three long pills, popping them in his mouth and swallowing them down far quicker than he should, upping his dose in case he is unable to get them again for a while.

 "Whoa there, don't choke," he teases, handing the water bottle to him, Izaya taking it and drinking it greedily.

Aozaki unlocks the lock on the chain around the bedpost and wrapping the end firmly around his hand, making a fist and giving the chain a surprising yank. Izaya gasps out loud as the thick leather pulls tight against the back of his neck and pulls him half off the bed before Izaya catches himself against the post.

"What the hell," he growls lowly, Aozaki grinning as he pulls again, making him walk forward and the teen grasping the chain at the point of connection of his collar and pulls back, barely his teeth at the larger man.

 Akabayashi gives a small laugh, strolling past the teen and whispering in the felines ear before addressing him. "Alright, Iza-chan. We better not keep ole' grumpypants waiting for too long. We wouldn't want for him to have to come back to actually get you. That wouldn't end up pretty with his temper," he smirks as he finishes talking and Aozaki pulls the chain as they start to walk- Izaya trying his hardest to pull back but is easily overpowered as his small body flings forward with the simplest pulls of the chain-grunting in discomfort as he follows behind through the large bedroom and back out into the hallway. He shivers, rubbing at the backs of his arms at the chill in the air and the floor is ice cold on his bare feet- even through the long runner rug laying down the length of the hallway in dull reds and golds.

"If I'm going to be dragged around like a dog by a leash, can someone at least fill me in on why and what the hell is going on here?" The teen mumbles angrily, beyond annoyed with the way that he is currently being treated- between this and dealing with being rutted against him like a disgusted animal; he isn't sure which one he hates more. They better not be high hopes of him completely submitting to them, Orihara Izaya submits to no one. Not to Shizu-chan and like hell he will to a bunch of monsters. 

The redhead throws a look over his shoulder, grinning widely, ears twitching but chooses now of all times to remain silent; they are making final way through the threshold of the study, this time the stone fireplace is ablaze- the glow of orange and yellows help light the room up more than the windows themselves do not. He is lead to sit on the stylish sofa, more shoved into a sitting position than guided. Glaring daggers at the redhead who keep s the smirk on his face, taking hold of the chain connected to the poor teen's thin neck, a hitch in his breath as the leather pulls tight against the front of his throat. 

Izaya can feel the shift in energy, the looming aura that moves in waves as the large figure of the wolf in his dominating vertical stance moves from the desk to stand in front of the ravened boy, due to the chain still being pulled tightly to lift his head, he is unable to move from the beast's intense gaze, orbs of burning ash swirl with sprinkles of gold from the fires reflection. He can feel the rise of panic again, but it's less intense with the influence of the drugs he took. In the face of danger, he does what he always does to hide his true feelings- he smirks. 

He isn't sure if its convincing of not, but he takes it as a good sign from the way the wolf huffs of a growl deep in his throat and his hands are gripping at the soft flesh of his cheeks. 

"Now, boy. Why are you here?" The monstrous being barks out, the tips of his claws giving the slightest of discomfort to his skin.

"And why should I share any form of information with the way you are treating me? Why don't we start with an explanation for what the hell is going on and maybe even a 'please'~" he purrs out, trying to bury his fear as far down as he possibly can, leaning forward against his restraint.

Shiki can't help the pull of his lips at the boy's cockiness, mixed with both his aura and scent, not to mention the sinful way the dress the boy is wearing hugs and wraps every curve to perfection- it confuses the alpha greatly but excites him all at the same time. If this is how the boy wanted to go about things, then, by all means, he will just have to break him down until he is a delicious whimpering mess. He's grinning at the thought, this should be the perfect subject to test out his skills since he is well out of practice of persecution and far in due for such activities.

"Well, then it seems I will have to help-," his thumbnail sliding over the teens bottom lip as he continues to purr in close to the others face, "loosen those sweet little lips of yours, huh?" He feels the boy shuddering, the panicked inhale of breath spilling over the nerves of calloused fingerpads. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Do I make you nervous?" He laughs out, his voice both rough and smooth, taunting the boy. 

"Tsk, as if I'd be afraid of an overgrown mutt like you," he snaps back in retaliation, the collar snapping back, the edge digging sharp into his adam's apple. 

Akabayashi leans over the back of the couch, hot breath and his words sliding across his ear and neck, shuddering for the increase in dangerous energy also with the overstimulation of both figures so close. Aozaki is resting against the wall near the fireplace, looking far too bored with this exchange. "You know, Shiki no danna is the finest in being able to make a pig squeak- if you catch what I'm putting down.  Is that what you want, boy? Make you squeal, little piggy-chan~" 

"Mm, I think that's a wonderful idea, Mizuki-san. And, my, may I say what an interesting clothing choice little piggy has wouldn't you say?" One large clawed hand is sliding the front of Izaya's dress down to reveal the lacey tops of the bra he is wearing with a grin- Izaya, on the other hand, is blushing scarlet and trying to cover himself with his hand, as if any of his actions will matter in the least to help liberate him from what is to come. His signature smirk long gone and replaced by the tight-knit frown slapped on his face.

"Ah, yes. He sure does," the foxed creature purrs, his free arm playfully trailing down the boy's slender shoulders. "This is even his outfit, even came with a wig- much more appealing without it though; he even has matching undergarments- naughty boy, ~"

The yakuza fox tries to make a move to lift up the skirting ends of the dress but Izaya quickly has his wrist in a hold with all his might, trying not to let the weak whimper that's clawing at the back of his throat from falling out. The curious change flashing in the wolfs eyes has him gulping as he grasps the teen's thigh just a bit too tight- the whimper finally falling free earning a satisfied smirk from both creatures, even Aozaki gives the faintest outline of a grin.

Swallowing hard against the leather binding, Izaya can feel the panic swirling behind his crimson eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment of kudos. If you see anything that needs corrected or changed, please let me know. I did FINALLY download grammarly, so hopefully I didn't miss much.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Also, Denrinko has a server on discord for DRRR!! You should join us if you are interested. We have DRRR chats, post pictures (including NSFW for those of age, of course), have creator channel for writers and artists, and fanfiction channel. ^_^
> 
> https://discord.gg/zAFeVDC


End file.
